


Red Silk

by Dichotomous_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Anal Sex, BDSM, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without angst for once!, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romantic Love Making, Shibari, Threesome, seriously this is the most feels-laden thing I have ever written, well...positive feels anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichotomous_Dragon/pseuds/Dichotomous_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar wants to take care of his lovely mage. Dorian and Bull agree to what is admittedly an awesome idea. Delightful, caring smut ensues.</p><p>(AKA, Dorian gets tied up and worshiped by his two qunari lovers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the actual first smut I did but never claimed (my first public smut was for Wham/Splat) and the delay was largely because....yeah, shibari threesome? not a great first choice, Dee. But the OP was a doll and waited an age for the ending. I am cross-posting in here in hopes that if something needs fixing, they'll let me know.
> 
> Also, editing. SO MUCH EDITING.

They started with a blindfold of red silk lovingly tied once the mage was bare, skin illuminated in rich tones of caramel and crimson from the fire burning in the hearth. Bull's hands worked with a gentleness surpassed only by the honeyed words rolling off his tongue: instructions and compliments, praises and reassurances. They had never done this particular breed of bondage before but at Adaar's request Dorian had agreed; Bull had taken no convincing at all, of course, and offered to prepare the scene for the Inquisitor to return to. Adaar had been summoned to a long war council meeting three hours prior and the timing for their planned festivities seemed apt as the sun set low behind the mountains.

Dorian's arms were bound behind him, straight and taut, held by lengths of red silk rope tied tightly, beautifully, in patterns. Every loop around each arm met to form a pentagon, five of them total, starting at the base of his neck and between his shoulder blades, and down to his joined wrists. The geometric shapes were formed by the intricacies of the cord woven around him and around itself, binding him in art, in place. Diamonds knotted in clever patterns across his chest, covering a good deal of the smooth muscle there. Three loops nestled around his waist bound his arms fast, allowing him no quarter to move; similarly, a dozen patterns of cord looped around each thigh and calf bound his legs folded against themselves. 

"You look lovely _Kadan,_ " Bull's voice was nearly a purr, deep and gravelly and fond. A last length of silk rope wound between Dorian's thighs, snug against the crease of leg against torso, knotted and snugly tied around the base of his cock and around his balls. "Already panting?" A blunted nail rubbed small circles against the inside of his thigh. Dorian could not help the needy, breathy sounds escaping him as the qunari continued his gentle caresses, tracing each circlet of red silk on his torso, arms, and legs. When the huge hand found his balls and squeezed, Dorian could not bite back his moan.

"Trussed up and gorgeous, always so gorgeous, Kadan. Do you know what it's going to do to him, seeing you like this?" Bull asked, chest rumbling so much Dorian could feel it in his bones. The larger man's hands were everywhere, his back, his thighs, his ass, the gentle touches of battle-worn palms working as a coverlet against the slight chill in the air. Dorian shivered and for once it wasn't the cold. Bull arranged him on his stomach, touches drifting along his spine. "Do you know what it's doing to me, seeing you like this?" Bull had pulled away before he said it, much to the disgruntlement oh his kadan. Dorian opened his mouth to say something biting, something sassy, but his tongue tripped on his wit as he felt Bull's tongue lap against his entrance. Dorian moaned deep in his throat as his lover's clever workings kindled a fire in his stomach and groin, long forceful licks that had Dorian writhing even though he hadn't been breached.

"...cheating..." he panted; Bull exhaled on a laugh that set Dorian's skin in goosebumps. The qunari held him fast, taunted and teased at the tight hole, humming in pleasure at the shuddering gasps Dorian was reduced to as he wound into a frenzy. "Bull...!" It was many things at once, plea and command and warning. Bull chuckled and withdrew, setting the jar of oil within reach and reclining onto the Inquisitor's bed, pillows cushioning his back against the headboard. It was little effort to lift Dorian's immobile form and drape him gently into Bull's own lap. Dorian was deeply aroused already--though the Bull admittedly was not far behind him, trousers stretched tighter than was comfortable--and as such the next step in preparation commenced. Bull coated two of his big digits in oil.

"Are you ready to feel me?" As he said it one large finger began circling the taut ring of muscle. It was a maddening gesture that boiled Dorian's blood in his core, made his ears fall dim to the white noise of pleasure clawing ever higher through him. Not so much, however, that his glibness had fallen silent.

"Do please get on with it, the t-taunting is not necessary for--" but a cry killed the rest of the statement in his throat as Bull sunk in to his first knuckle, delighted by the sounds that drowned out his lover's sass.

"I missed that last bit," Bull teased and received some muttered swearing in Tevene as his recompense for it. "You're supposed to be _quiet_ for this, Dorian," he muttered, pressing his lips to the 'vint's shoulder, a kiss in between the ropes. "Or at the very least, not mouthy. We wouldn't want you _too_ quiet," he amended, twisting his finger just so and laughing against the soft skin beneath his lips as Dorian gasped.

"Adaar isn't here yet," Dorian replied, arguing, thunder stolen somewhat by the airiness of his voice. Bull felt him open his mouth to say something else and slid a second finger home; he had to hold in another laugh as Dorian loosed something dangerously close to a squeak. The sound of panting was louder; Dorian didn't finish his thought.

"Better," Bull smiled. He scissored his fingers, stretching and tugging, feeling Dorian’s weight more heavily against him as Dorian reclined, his back to Bull’s chest. He was writhing smoothly against Bull's ministrations, flushed down to his collarbone, cock heavy and hard against his stomach. Speaking of... "Can't forget to add the ribbon now can we Kadan?" Bull asked, grinning at the sheen of sweat on Dorian's cheeks and neck as the mage nodded. It was amazing how pliant the man got under so delicate a hand, these days. It wasn't a lack of rambunctious activity in the bedroom, quite the contrary: it was just alternated now and again with sessions like this one. The qunari rather liked mixing it up, both with Dorian and Adaar and especially when it was all three of them at once. There was something about the moments of deep, lingering sweetness that cut through their time fighting various evils in a way no other thing could. A respite of sorts, shelter in the warm willingness of gentle, careful lovers.

Bull placed a kiss on one of Dorian’s chiseled cheekbones and murmured in approval as he withdrew his fingers to add the final touch: one last length of red silk, wound tightly around the base of Dorian's throbbing length and finished with a bow. The brush of light fabric had Dorian’s spine arcing in his torment, mouth agape as he panted in small, rapid breaths; the tension was enough to hold him dangling, not in pain but absolutely in pressure, until someone saw fit to let him go. _Perfect._ Bull's scarred face was split by an indulgent smile as he slipped two fingers back inside of Dorian, relishing in the breathy moans the lovely human in his lap didn't bother trying to stifle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italics are a smol flashback of the setup/negotiation for the scene, in case it's not clear :3

_The tying had been Adaar's request._

_He'd brought it up during a quiet moment on an evening of lovemaking between the three of them, one of the delightfully rare times they all managed to be free concurrently. Bull had smiled and encouraged him, strong hands chasing the tension from Adaar's neck and shoulders as he asked for more detail. The former spy had asked what he wanted to try without an ounce of judgment, the slow, deliberate pressure of the massage encouraging him towards disclosure. Adaar preferred slow and gentle over anything overly excitable. He was very nearly timid, a strange thing in a man who was both an accomplished mercenary and pushing seven feet tall._

_Dorian had been silent throughout, silvery eyes attentive and curious, curled up on their bed in the comforter. Neither man had scoffed or teased when the Inquisitor called Dorian the link that had brought the three of them together (even though the human still maintained that the credit was all Bull's). When Adaar had asked that Dorian submit to he and Bull to be served, to be tied and taken and then cared for completely, the kiss he'd gotten from Bull was equal parts praise and exaltation. Dorian, bereft of clever quips for once, had smiled shyly, turned a very dark shade of rose, and nodded._

_Later, after a sufficiently exhilarating preamble, Dorian had spoken up. "Do I get a say in this?" he had asked quietly, draped between his two lovers. He was pleasantly smooshed, sandwiched between two bodies and warm. Rather pleasant a state to find oneself, despite it being a tight fit of sorts._

_"Whatever you need, love," Adaar murmured. His voice was still rough from their activities but still managed to be gentle, tone always a beat short of full hesitancy. One of his fingers was tracing small patterns along the muscles of Dorian's back._

_"I'd...I would like to be blindfolded for this, if it's all the same to you two." The thought of having to look both of them in the eyes while being so explicitly at their mercy forced a shiver that radiated from his core. Not of fear, nor any sort of worry--they were well past that._

_No, he was far more concerned with the amount of feelings he knew he'd see in their eyes if he had to look. Rarely did he feel the need to hide his face when they were together but that much direct attention, knowing how tense he got when Bull alone held him still and forced eye contact....with the both of them he didn't think he could handle it._

_"I'm fine with that," Adaar said, agreeable as always. Bull was silent for several long moments._

_"This time, Kadan, but only if you do as you're told and let us take care of you."_

* * *

 

A quiet knock on the door interrupted them a few minutes later; even with Bull's fingers inside of him Dorian locked up, body rigid, before beginning to thrash. Bill sighed internally, more unhappy on Dorian's behalf than anything. _You can take the 'vint out of Tevinter but you can't take the Tevinter out of the 'vint_.  Even now, months into what they had, Dorian still froze in worry over the chance of being caught indisposed. It had been awhile since he had reacted quite this badly, writhing to get free lest they be found, but he'd also never been as bound as he was right now.  A well-muscled grey arm settled around his chest, pulling the panicking mage back more firmly against the warm wall of Bull's chest.

"It's okay Kadan," the Bull whispered, voice a deep, calming purr.  He had stopped his  probing for a moment, leaning up to place a soft kiss on the nape of Dorian's neck.  "There is no one but us here. No one to judge you. You are beautiful and safe and perfect, Dorian. It's okay." Between the words, the press of Bull's arm across his torso, and his lips to his nape, Dorian exhaled once, heavily, and fell still.  There were few places as safe as where he was now. "Good, Kadan," he was praised, gasping a little as two large fingers resumed their rhythmic rocking against his insides.

Adaar eased the door open, nostrils flared at the scent of arousal rolling off of his lovers, the smell of sweat and the perfumed oil Dorian favored already permeating the air in their room (after many nights of no longer sleeping alone, the Vashoth refused to call the room solely 'his.')  He froze at the sight of Dorian and Bull on his bed, the former draped atop the latter and the both of them glistening with sweat in the firelight.  Though he'd been expecting it, seeing Dorian wrapped head to toe in red silk bindings made Adaar's breath catch in chest, hooked and held tight by the spectacle.  Bull was watching him with a knowing look; catching Dorian’s chin, Bull locked their lips together, smiling as Dorian panted around the intrusion of his tongue. His left hand wandered across Dorian’s skin like one might explore a well-loved map, tracing and retracing favored landmarks.

"What do you think?" Bull asked quietly, stilling his hands with the exception of the two fingers rubbing slow, maddening circles inside Dorian. He squirmed and Adaar could see the flash of white against red as he bit his lip to contain a moan.

"I could smell you both down the hall.  It was quite maddening, actually, knowing what I'd see when I got here," Adaar admitted, kicking off his boots and starting on his shirt buttons.  His motions were quick but his eyes did not leave the image of his two partners atop the mattress. Bull's smile deepened into something even more satisfied. He nodded a little, a touch of encouragement for Adaar to go on, grounding Dorian with smooth motions on his bare skin.   _It's not always easy to talk about what you like or what you want,_ the words came back to him like a mantra, one that the Bull had hammered into both Adaar and Dorian's heads, _-but if you don't ask you'll never get it. Practice_. "I knew it would be special, I just never imagined..."  

"He is lovely, our mage," the Bull agreed. He waited for the snarky response he would have normally gotten but Dorian, true to his word, held his tongue.  "Good boy," Bull praised and the shiver that echoed through him resonated with the qunari's deep chuckle as the Inquisitor crossed the room to join them.

Dorian could tell Adaar was divested of his clothing as the bed dipped beneath his weight; he could feel the his skin radiating warmth as Adaar sidled up closer, positioning himself between Bull's legs.  Adaar began by leaning up and kissing Bull, slow and deliberate, being careful not to crush the human between them. Adaar let out a soft sigh, tasting both his lovers on the other qunari's tongue.  Steadying himself with his left hand, his right rose to explore the bright patterning of knots on Dorian's chest, tracing and teasing and pulling ever so slightly.  Pleased at the living artwork Bull had made of their human, Adaar leaned into Bull's mouth more firmly and tried to enumerate his thanks with his tongue and lips.

  
It was disappointing for Dorian, not being able to see the two larger men, but it also meant he had to use his imagination. He could hear the pleased rumble from the back of Bull's throat, feel the little jump Adaar made when Bull nipped his lip. It took little for images of hard muscle beneath scarred silver skin to course through him, pleasing and tempting and a thousand other things all at once.  The sound and proximity of the two of them kissing deeply, unhurried, swathed Dorian in warmth that had more to it than just body heat (...not that there was any shortage of that, either, especially with Adaar's free hand roving all over him.)  Dorian shuddered pleasantly at touches made by calloused hands, feather-light and tender, trails of almost-tickling across the heightened sensitivity of his skin. Adaar was thorough in his ministrations, too, forcing Dorian's already fast-beating heart to race faster as one hand pushed against the knots tied around his groin.

"Are you ready?" Bull asked; Dorian knew the question was not for him. He heard Adaar mutter in agreement, already not trusting his voice; felt the slight chill of sweat dried by an exhale against his neck and the press of Adaar's arousal against his leg.  A large finger pressed in on Dorian's prostate at the same time, a bolt of electricity and a flare of heat both; he flexed backward, his pelvis and cock pressed against Adaar's stomach as his shoulders drove into Bull's chest.

"What about you, Kadan?" Another pass by both Bull’s fingers this time nearly drove Dorian over, the liquid heat boiling in his blood made to sear even hotter.  Adaar was moving, driving Dorian to further distraction with the scrape of stubble against his skin.  The Inquisitor's lips pressed a line of kisses against every bit of skin he could reach on Dorian’s right side.  He started at the base of Dorian's jaw, making a trail amidst the geometric shapes formed by the cord.  It was a struggle to hold himself back from the brink, noises bubbling at the back of the Dorian’s throat at each kiss; his self control eroded when Adaar started mouthing along his cock, moistening the fabric of the bow.

  
"A nice touch," Adaar rumbled; Dorian moaned, incapable of holding it in. He was strung too tight already, his cock full and aching beneath the silk wound around its length. He could feel his pulse pounding all along the ties, snug against the base of him, keeping him from retracting or getting relief. It was all too soon ( _Not soon enough)_ when Adaar drew back; Dorian’s unhappy noise followed him as he rearranged himself on the bed, Bull withdrawing his fingers to follow suit soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i am not meaning to draw this out on purpose, I am just fixing as I go and that's hard to do in big stints on my own crap, for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, again, NO EXCUSE for my slowness. I think maybe I'll just post the rest because the OP has probably either left the fandom or doesn't love that it was me that wrote this so...yup! Sorry again for the wait.

Dorian let out a murmur of anticipation as he was lifted bodily, arranged face down with two large pillows piled beneath his stomach. The positioning forced Dorian to arch his back and spread his thighs even further, arse hefted invitingly into the air. Adaar, behind him, got up onto his knees with his back to the headboard. Bull was content to lay himself out at the end of the bed to watch.

A large palm--Adaar's this time--held Dorian steady, splayed against the small of his back, balancing him on the pillows. The quiet brushing sounds of skin gliding on skin meant slick was being applied and it was then that Dorian _finally_ felt a warm, blunt tip pressing in on his entry. A low, satisfied sound curled from his throat as he was pulled backwards in a long, slow drag onto Adaar's cock. 

The stretch was intense but not painful after all of Bull's preparation. The Inquisitor's steady growl was erotic in and of itself, a rumble of restraint as he resisted the urge to bury himself with as hard a thrust as he wanted. Again stubble scraped Dorian's skin as Adaar kissed a trail up his spine, bending over so he could reach. He nibbled the mage's neck and was rewarded with Dorian's passage clenching down on his member, sending a jolt of arousal echoing through Adaar’s body as well.

"You feel so good," Adaar's voice was quiet in its revelry, as smooth as the rhythmic rocking of his hips as he resumed thrusting. " _Vashedan_ , you take me so well." Dorian panted and tried to tilt his hips forward, reaching for something to relieve the desperate pressure in his cock. He couldn't arch far enough to get anything from the pillows and Adaar's hands on his hips were warm but too far away. 

Bull reclined at the foot of the bed, propped up on one arm as he lazily stroked himself with other. He was perfectly fine spectating this part, enjoying the arousal of his partners as they enjoyed each other. The Inquisitor shifted Dorian's positioning, hefting him just a little bit higher to adjust his angle; Bull's cock jumped in his hand when Adaar and Dorian groaned in unison, the former from the pressure on his prostate, the latter form the rippling squeeze along his entire length.

"Bull, I..." Dorian's voice broke over the words, keening into breathy _unh unh_ noises for several moments before he could continue. "I need..." The big mercenary smiled and leaned forward, taking the human's chin in hand and stroking along the line of his jaw.

"What is it Kadan?"

"I need you...something. Please." The last was barely a whisper, needy and small. Bull's smile softened, not that Dorian could see it, and he shuffled his weight forward, palming his cock more firmly with his other hand, still tracing a line along Dorian's cheek. 

"That so?" Bull questioned, voice dropping even lower than usual and the rumbling sound echoed through Dorian like lust, heating his blood. It was going to boil over and make him scream if Bull didn't give Dorian something to do with his mouth. Bull knew--Bull always knew--his eye was dark as his calloused thumb slid along Dorian's jaw to rise, rough pad running over Dorian's lower lip. Bull watched intently as Dorian's tongue swiped over the digit, smiled to himself at Dorian's bereft little moan when he pulled his thumb back. The Bull didn't hold out long, though, easing his index and pointer fingers back to Dorian's lips and pushing them gently inside.

Dorian let out a deep moan as Bull's fingers filled his mouth, sucking and licking at them desperately and his sounds, thankfully, were muffled. His lovers liked him loud but this was too much, too intense: blindfolded and completely submerged in the sense of touch and taste and smell, Dorian was damn near vibrating in his own skin, teased and treasured and tortured all at once. It was terrible, and it was glorious. Adaar's fingers kneaded into the divots above his ass and Dorian moaned again, wiggling against the pillows and still getting nowhere. The pressure between his legs kept building. Desperate, he worked his mouth all the more vigorously on the heavy digits.

Bull pushed against Dorian's tongue, watching Adaar smile down at the two of them as he moved. Caught up in the motion, in the heat and the rhythm and the swells of emotion he still wasn't used to, he allowed himself a sigh. Teeth worrying against his fingers leveled him out again though it took the Bull a moment to realize their human wasn't just sucking with vigor--he was actually trying to speak. Bull withdrew his fingers, slick with Dorian’s spit.

"Not enough," Dorian gasped, keening as Adaar kept thrusting. Impressive, that he managed to plead so well despite how deeply he had sunk into his pleasure. "I need you. Not just your fingers."

"Tell me what you need, _Kadan_ ," and there was more breath than substance on the last, lost to the raw desire in Dorian's voice.

"I need your cock, Bull. _Amatus_." A true plea, uninfluenced by masks or bravado. Dorian licked his lips, panting every few breaths with little _ah ah ah_ sounds.

"You sure?"

"Yes, _yes_. Please." There was urgency in the words but none of Dorian's normal snippy tone; he sounded utterly wrecked under their attention and Bull loved it. Warmth that had nothing to do with arousal spread through the Bull's chest as he got up on his knees; the feeling grew, fanned by a huff of laughter as Dorian's tongue darted from between his parted lips, seeking him before Bull had gotten fully ready. The mage's tongue lapped, flicking lightly against the tip of Bull's cock; the deep rumbling chuckle was payment enough for his enthusiasm, as was Bull's maimed hand carding gently through Dorian's hair. Adaar paused long enough to let his other lover get into position, kneeling opposite him. Dorian relaxed his jaw as best he could as Bull pressed in.

Bull caught Adaar's eye and oh, the sweet pressure of want as they watched each other. Adaar's full lips parted. A grin tugged at his expression even as he panted: small, quick breaths of air, blood running hot as the fire in the hearth. For all his gentleness Adaar was not so skilled at full-on stops once he got going, Bull knew. Adaar's eagerness came through in the kneading of his fingers on Dorian's dark skin, on the burning in his eyes, and then they were moving again, the three of them, Bull holding steady as Adaar's movements drew them together. It wasn't perfect--hard to get the timing right, especially as Adaar started to lose himself in the tight heat sheathing his cock--but they managed. Sloppy, stuttering, but satisfying.

Dorian dragged in as much air as he could through his nose each time Adaar's thrusts drew him off Bull, his body swept up in the slightly arrhythmic timing of the men on either end of him. The heady scent of weapon oil, leather, and musk surrounded Bull's massive presence in Dorian's mouth. Sensation flooded him, his insides knotted up in sympathetic arousal from the heat of the moment and recollections of a dozen other times when that smell had surrounded him. The memories alone were enough to bring him off, some days. Today he had the cords to contend with, along with Adaar's ministrations behind him, and all those together was quickly building more need than Dorian had the propensity to deal with. Mouth utterly full each time Adaar seated him onto Bull, Dorian moaned loudly and hollowed his cheeks, trying to urge them both on.

The warm puffs of Adaar's breath quickened and Dorian knew him to be nearing his finish, his own cheeks flushing at the thought. The tang of moisture in his mouth from was a sure sign that Bull was also enjoying himself, but he suspected the larger of the two men inside him was nowhere near completion. Bull had a tendency to ride things out, come last, usually after both Dorian and Adaar were spent and boneless. Mind wrapped up in hazy arousal, Dorian got an idea, closing his lips more firmly around Bull's cock and shivering at the deep moan he got from the Bull in response.

Bull watched with a grin as Adaar's body went rigid, stilling his movements with Dorian dragged halfway off of Bull's length. The sight was a pretty one, one that had his own orgasm building in his belly, slow and growing, embers stoked to full flame by the consistent bloom of a bellows. Bull took it all in--the sweat on Adaar's chest; the warm counterpoint of silver and bronze where his lovers were pressed together; the sweet hum of a moan around his own cock as Dorian's lips sealed against him. He did not expect Dorian to hollow out his cheeks and suck for all he was worth at that exact moment; he expected the warming jolt of electricity sparking up his member from Dorian’s tongue even less. Bull grunted in surprise, muscles and breath clenching as the heat in his core roared upward, white ringing in his ears as the powerful tingling--just this side of painful--seized his muscles. The swell was immediate and undeniable and Bull gave in, his orgasm pulled from him by the sight of his lovers and a kiss of electricity.

Dorian felt Bull pull back in surprise, a deep rumbling groan accompanying his Amatus's exit from his mouth. The blindfold kept him in the literal dark but Dorian felt the warm wetness splash against his cheeks as Bull toppled over the edge right behind Adaar. They sat suspended for several long seconds, all three awash in the moment, Dorian quivering between the two qunari. Need was a flame still licking at his nerves and throbbing in his cock. The feel of Adaar slowly softening inside him alongside the huffing sound of Bull's breathing was enough: enough for him to keep clinging to the edge, enough for him not to beg, at least for the moment. After a few long moments, large fingers were moving gently about Dorian's head, pulling off the blindfold and gently wiping his face clean with it. 

"That was cheating, Kadan," Bull muttered as he crooked a finger, forcing Dorian to lift his chin and open his eyes. The growl in Bull’s voice was undermined by the breathlessness of it (and also by Adaar who, having looked up at the right moment, got to witness his lover's look of equal parts pleasure and surprise as he came). The Inquisitor loosed a chuckle he couldn't quite stifle as he eased himself free of the mage. Dorian's silvery eyes were near-black, pupils blown from his own pent-up release. Despite this, his shaky smile was undoubtedly coy. The little shit was proud of himself. Bull was hard-pressed to be angry, liquid warmth still rolling pleasantly through his veins. He was not often surprised, least of all in bed where he worked so hard to be in constant, perfect control of himself. Leave it to Dorian and his casual showing of his own unique brand of control to shake Bull to his core yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do please give me a shout if I've missed fixing something!


	4. Chapter 4

Adaar smiled then, the kind of smile that split his face from ear to ear and suggested he knew what Bull was thinking. His rumbling chuckle fell in sync with Dorian's rapid heartbeat, two asynchronous sounds coming together in unison. One stout arm circled around Dorian's waist, the other around his upper body, as Adaar leaned back onto the pillows and the headboard and brought the smaller man with him. Their sweat mingled in rivulets between the cords.

"I think perhaps our Kadan would like to get off now." A devious smile tugged at Bull's scarred features as he said the words. Dorian's smug satisfaction faltered a little and he squirmed in Adaar’s grip. "What do you think, Boss?" It had been strange, at first, Bull refusing to stop calling Adaar 'boss.' Still, the name was what most things were with Bull: laden with meaning, and layers, and subtext, a lot of which was invisible to people that were not one of the three, and so the moniker remained.

"Hmmm," Adaar hummed contemplatively, one hand absently stroking along Dorian’s chest and stomach in between the jungle of cords. "I think you might be right, my love. I don't know though, I do believe he broke the rules, did he not?" At the last, Dorian uttered a whimper that was decidedly pathetic. He had broken the rules, it was true; he'd interfered and he'd spoken, too. 

"That he did,” Bull rumbled, echoing his thoughts, “I wonder what we should do about that?" Iron Bull shuffled forward, still on his knees, face intent and gaze lingering on Dorian's obvious arousal, bound tight in its red silk bow. "What do you think we should do, Kadan?" 

Dorian hesitated. He’d already lapsed once, no longer trusted his voice anyway. It was always rather intense, having both his lovers pressed in on him when they were being intimate. That same feeling when he was bound immobile and shaking with desire was something else altogether, something much more raw that he didn't have a name for. Being able to look into Bull's eye and see the good-natured irritation alongside the obvious fondness made his stomach and throat go tight in ways that had nothing to do with their activities.

Adaar's tongue traced the shell of his ear, breath hot on the trail made moist by his lips. Dorian shuddered, loosed a breathy little moan as he fought his indecision at breaking the rules further, unsure what would alleviate the insatiable throb between his legs the quickest.

"You may answer, Kadan," Adaar said kindly, relieving him of his fretting.

"I…" 

"Yes?" Bull's hands had started absently tracing patterns along Dorian's skin, mimicking what Adaar's had started doing a few moments before. Neither of them ventured anywhere near the one place Dorian needed to be touched. _They were going to make him beg._

"I need you to touch me, _Amatus_. One of you, something, please." He said finally, the reprisal of his earlier request breaking on something that sounded suspiciously like a sob. He writhed as one of Bull's nails dragged over his nipples. Gooseflesh rose in the wake of every caress, the soft brush of flesh against the relative coarseness of the cords. The torment was glorious, for a while, but having been tied for ages and having both his lovers spend themselves, Dorian was beginning to hit the limits of what his body – and his sanity – could tolerate. Tiny tremors ran through him every few seconds and he was still panting, sweat beading on his forehead.

Bull nodded a little and shifted his weight, thinking; he was surprised a second time that evening when Adaar gave a little jerk of his head to indicate they should move. Bull arched a brow but didn’t argue, bringing himself upright and scooting to take the Inquisitor’s place, sitting propped against the headboard. Dorian’s quivering form was passed to Bull, his back to Bull's chest, as Adaar moved in between their legs.

Dorian jumped a little as Adaar’s lips pressed gently against the side of his left knee, his hands venturing to the knots holding the corresponding ankle tight to Dorian’s thigh. Kisses peppered feverish skin as clever fingers freed flesh that had been tied, allowing Dorian's leg to straighten. The cord was drawn away, Adaar's palms moving over muscle and skin as he coaxed blood back into the limb with the gestures, soothing with touch as well as his kisses.

It was torturous, the prickle of pins and needles as Adaar freed one leg and then the other, rubbing soothing hands over the red marks beneath where the ropes had been, digging strong thumbs into the arches of Dorian’s feet. Adaar seemed hell bent on not removing his hands from Dorian’s skin in between knots, sliding every fingertip along Dorian’s sweat-damp flesh as he went to free the next bit of cord. All the while Bull's fingers teased his nipples, clever lips and tongue tracing the lines of his throat and jaw.

Teetering precipitously Dorian rambled, mostly wordlessly but a little in Tevene, back arching as Adaar skipped the cords mapping a diamond around his cock. He whimpered as Bull rolled him over, Dorian having to turn his head sideways, panting hot breaths across the expanse of Bull’s chest as the change in position pressed his arousal between his belly and Bull’s. Adaar’s lips started at one ankle and traced the back of his leg to the knee, up his thigh to the crease where smooth muscle met the swell of his ass, lips murmuring small compliments as his nipped his way along. Through the haze of arousal crowding out his brain, Dorian felt Bull’s chuckle.

“Hard not to appreciate good handiwork,” Bull said proudly; Dorian gasped as he felt one of Adaar’s thumbs tracing around his entrance, the proof of their earlier activities coating the digit and smoothing its motion into a frenzying, frictionless slide.

“Very true,” Adaar agreed, words gone soft on his contented sigh. “You are so lovely, Kadan," he whispered the words against the small of Dorian’s back, a promise punctuated with awe. “So responsive and needy.” Two fingers replaced the thumb, pushing inside him as Dorian whined. “So good for us.” Dorian shivered at the loss of warmth as he was lifted again to kneel, freed legs straddling Bull’s broad chest. Bull looked up him, rugged face soft. Adaar's voice mimicked the gentleness. 

“This is one of my favorite things, you know, watching my love smile while my Kadan comes apart for us,” Adaar remarked and leaned in against Dorian’s back, between Bull’s legs, still diligently thrusting two fingers into him. Sappy and sentimental and perfect. Bull’s hands went back to tracing the patterns, teasing knots loose even as Adaar teased at Dorian’s entrance.

Dorian’s breaths had whittled down to small, frantic things, so rapidly were his lungs trying to move air. They were failing spectacularly as he chased down release, the pressure of the warmth in his chest warring with the heat coiled tightly in his belly. Each loop loosened was a relief and a tease, pressure gone but pressure building elsewhere. Bull and Adaar noticed, then; silently they agreed to release him from his beautiful torment. Bull tugged Dorian further up his chest, fingers slipping to the binding around Dorian's cock. The mage tensed, eyelids fluttering shut, not ready to lose the sweet infinity that came from being so held for so long. _So ready_ yet, and _oh_ he whined as one of Bull's fingers brushed along his length--

\--the pressure, building, _building_ as the cord tightened for a moment-- Bull's fingers halting to free him even as Dorian's body locked itself up in waiting--

-and then no sooner had the silk loosened than Dorian was wailing, pent-up release held off just long enough for Bull to swallow him down. Tension coiled and unmade him, back bowing until his head was on Adaar’s shoulder, a burning thing pinned between points of pleasure. Pressure pounded through every fiber of him and Dorian shook, and shouted, torn between the overwhelming presence of his lovers in all parts of him: the ache in his shoulders from the ropes; the glorious wet heat of Bull’s mouth; the incessant bolts of pleasure from Adaar’s fingers massaging the overwrought bundle of nerves inside him. 

Reality was lost to whiteness, then to black, for long moments as he shook. It was overwhelming, his body adrift, bracketed and braced between the solid forms of his lovers. The scent of sweat hung in the air, offset by the heavier smell of the embers burning low in the hearth. Dorian drifted, sweet sensation pulsing in every nerve, and was content to sigh his relief.

The thing to truly force Dorian back to himself was a coarse, talented tongue twining around the searing hot flesh of his erection, softening but still throbbing from its drawn-out release.

“ _Unf,_ Bull, no,” Dorian slurred and writhed, ineffectively trying to flee as Bull continued lapping at his oversensitized cock. A whine worked its way free as the motion served to gyrate his body on Adaar’s fingers, sending another rolling wave of pleasure through his prostate. Bull’s chuckle forced him once more to shudder as the low, heated sound moved through him, one last caress as he pulled off Dorian's cock and smiled up at him, lone eye blatantly fond.

Dorian smiled sleepily back at Bull as beneath the pleasant ache in his groin and the blissful bonelessness the rest of him, the pervasive warmth of being cared for simmering under his skin. Dorian sagged into Adaar’s hold, letting his head loll back, luxuriating in the gentle touches as Adaar withdrew his fingers and used the soiled sheet to wipe them off. Dorian scooted back onto Bull’s stomach, slumping onto his chest while Adaar freed his arms from their bindings. Warm pinkish lines covered his skin, remembering the patterns of the ropes and all that went with them. Adaar trailed a rough finger along one diamond-shaped line and Dorian shuddered weakly, a smile blooming on sleepy lips. Bull’s lips ghosted against his hair.

“You two are thorough, I'll give you that,” Dorian muttered, tongue thick. He let long lashes fall closed, lifted up off of Bull as cleanup happened in quiet, gentle gestures around him. Bull wiped the two of them down; Adaar switched the bedclothes for cleaner ones. Dorian was unaware how exactly he ended up back on the mattress, pressed against Bull’s side with Adaar contoured behind him so _quickly _, but was also rather unsurprised that he didn’t much care.__

__“Something you’ll let us do again, then?” Adaar’s breath tickled Dorian’s ear as he asked, warm voice the slightest bit hesitant. Dorian groped behind him til his hand closed on one curved horn, turning his head back and tugging Adaar to lean up. The kiss was clumsy (Dorian refused to open his eyes; Adaar huffed a gentle laugh against his mouth) but sweet._ _

__“I think I could be persuaded,” Dorian agreed, releasing Adaar after he felt the answering smile on his lover’s lips. Bull hummed, a contented, throaty sound, and curled his arm around the both of them as his free arm tucked under his head._ _

__“Persuade later,” Bull groused. Dorian swatted him once--it was the principle of the thing, of course-- before settling into his lovers’ embraces with a contented sigh._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did it need 4 chapters? probably not. but this was a first and I have confidence issues so there she be <3
> 
> Again, any and all crit or commentary is welcome!


End file.
